


Alien Peaks

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa reflects on who she's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Peaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The air was thin, but Alexa's mask kept her breathing. The peak had to be higher than Everest, but she still didn't understand the measurement units of her new people.

If her father could see her now… would he laugh, cry, or faint? She was standing on an alien world, her flying disk of death just recently cleaned of an animal's blood. That she had to kill to survive… not for meat or fur, but to show her people she was strong enough to live… was one more piece of how many changes she had adapted to.

It still bothered her, sometimes. Much like her memories of the ice on Earth, of the death-trap her new people had built just to slaughter creatures more dangerous than themselves, it was part of the uneasy balance in her soul.

She still lived, she still reached new peaks and overcame obstacles. There were days she was unsure why, though.

The head of one of the recent prey was thrust in her face from just to one side and behind her… but she noticed it was on a spear quick enough to not attack.

"Your sense of humor, Scar!" she railed at her laughing mate.

He was the reason she could move forward, and just wait for the next challenge. The enemy of her enemy had become far more than a friend, even if she did sometimes wonder which of her last human team had met their end at his hands.


End file.
